The End
by One Soul
Summary: Oneshot view of what happens after the final battle. Warning: character death. My first attempt, please review!


**The End**

_Ron lay dead a few meters away, having defended Harry with everything that he was, until the end. Harry knew this, and silently, he mourned his best friend's death. Thanking him, Harry already knew that he was going to be joining him very soon. Death was all around this beautiful green hillside; it was littered with casualties that contrasted sharply with the wildflowers. Sounds of pain; moaning, weeping, and crying filled the now still battlefield. Harry still clutched the sword of Godric Gryffindor, where it was embedded in Lord Voldemort's chest. The rubies in the hilt were catching the sunlight and glowing brightly, as if in response to the Light's victory. Laying on the ground along side his nemesis, Harry let go the sword, rolled and gazed up at the heavens. It was a beautiful day, with a blue sky and only a few cotton candy clouds about. This day had brought the end of the Dark Lord, but many had given their lives to accomplish this. This day also welcomed the New Age; it was now a time of peace and love. The prophecy had been fulfilled. It was over. Albus would have been proud of him, of everyone, today. Harry had done what he was born to do, and now an unreal joy gripped him, his final reward. He smiled as warmness came over him, and he felt giddy in this knowledge that was revealing itself to him on his deathbed. He didn't care that he was going to die, because he knew that he really wouldn't be dead – it was just another part in the adventure, or so Dumbledore had always told him._

_In some corner of his mind, he heard Hermione crying hysterically, over near Ron's still body. Smiling again, he silently thanked her for all her years of friendship, loyalty, and courage. She had shown all these traits and more in the final battle. Harry knew that Hermione would live and go on to be a powerful, brilliant witch, and that she would one day find happiness. This also made Harry happy because it was another reward of the day. Hermione would live in a beautiful world and she deserved it. He was growing numb, but he welcomed it. Through his failing senses, he made out Hermione staggering towards him, crying out his name… _

"Harry! Harry! Oh Gods, Harry! Ron's dead Harry, but you're not! Oh thank Merlin! Stay, Harry, stay with me, please…."

_Harry couldn't respond to Hermione. He barely even heard her, but he could see the love and concern on her face. She was battle-scarred and tired looking, hysterical and bawling. He smiled at her, and tried to relay that everything would be fine, thinking to her, **'It's ok, 'Mione, it's ok. I'm going to go be with Mum and Dad. I love you, you'll be fine, 'Mione, I'm so proud….' **_

Hermione had rushed over to Harry, falling over dead wizards and Death Eaters alike. She was so relived to find him, but when she came near, she knew that he would not be staying long in this world. Panic rose up in her chest, and she started to lose control. Ron was dead; she couldn't lose Harry, too! It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! Hermione started to wail and scream. She had lost so much this day, so many people she had cared for were now gone. The witch fell on her knees in defeat. Looking up to the heavens Hermione raised her arms up, as if begging the Gods to listen to her.

"Nooooooooooooo damn you, why didn't you take me?"

_Harry returned to looking at the sky when he noticed that Snape had come to Hermione's aide, lifting her up hold her in his arms, and doing his best to soothe and comfort her. Harry was happy because now he knew the truth - that Snape had been the bravest of them all the whole while, and because he knew that Snape would take care of Hermione. Harry had been wrong about him after Dumbledore's death. Snape was one of the most courageous men Harry had ever known and he was proud that they had fought along side each other._

"Severus! Ron's dead and Harry's dying! You must help me, please!" Hermione struggled against Snape's strong arms, but he held fast, trying to keep her from looking at Potter. He whispered something in her ear, and she calmed slightly, under his muttered comfort charm.

_Harry didn't care that he was dying. He knew that with his sacrifice, the world would continue, and he thought that that was a fair price to pay. But when Snape came over to crouch down beside him, he tried to speak_.

"I leave you a new world, a safe world, one that you can be free to be happy in. Use this chance I give you, because you deserve it, perhaps more than anyone I know. Please remember how to love, and above all else, take care of 'Mione no matter what. Make her see that she can love again…." His last sentence ended, trailing off with his last breath. Snape got up, and went to Hermione.

"Severus, help him! Don't leave him there…" she begged through tears as Snape came back to holding her. "Why are you leaving him?"

"Hermione…come with me dear heart," Severus began softly, "Harry… is gone." She buried herself in Snape's torn and stained robes and wailed. "Nooooooo!"

Snape held her and looked back at Harry. He saw the tiny light of his soul hovering over Harry's mouth and bowed his head down. Picking up the grief-stricken witch, he turned and walked away towards the quiet green fields, and towards a new life where he could love and be loved. Gently holding the beautiful witch in his arms, he silently thanked Harry Potter, and bid him farewell.

"Oh Harry, stay! Please don't leave me, Harry, I..."

_The air grew still and the faint stirrings of music could be heard if you strained to hear them. It was a mournful sound, but it seemed as though that that would be what love sounded like, if love was a sound. And as Harry transcended time and space, he embraced the warm energy pouring over his soul, and moved towards his mother's waiting arms, knowing that now he was finally and truly home._

* * *

A/N: Sorry, not an update! I just had to go back and fix some little spelling errors that had been bugging me (hope that I got them all!) Not to worry, still working on my other fic. Thanks for all the kind reviews! Cheers!


End file.
